1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to devices and methods for improving comfort and ambiance in domestic homes in addition to saving energy. More particularly, the invention relates to novel devices for solar screening to indoor shutters providing optimum lighting, privacy and climate control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Window coverings for privacy and light control have been known in various forms and designs. One relatively common form of window covering consists of vertical or horizontal slats usually made from metal or vinyl, also referred to as “blinds.” More specifically, Venetian blinds are a well liked design for regulating light and air in which horizontal (or vertical) slats are coupled by a chord and can rotate in unison nearly 180 degrees.
Several designs for window coverings have been proposed by Toti including U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,655, entitled “Window Covering System,” which was awarded patent protection in 2006. According to Toti, over the past several years, pleated shade system have become popular form of window treatment. One version of a pleated shade system is made available from Versol USA, Inc. under the trademark RIDEAU, utilizes a prepleated fabric with strong, permanently set pleats that pack very tightly. Toti further suggests that this and related designs are problematic in that the pleats retain residual tension much like a spring.
A more recent example employs a suction means to a window covering for attachment directly to a window, according to U.S. Pat. App. No. 2010/0116447, entitled “Blind for A Window,” to Thompson. In this example, the inventor seems to be most concerned with convenience and less concerned about whether the solution is aesthetically pleasing. Another example was set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,482, entitled “Window Covering Sample Display Device and Method,” to Reid et al, that was also awarded patent protection in 2006. Therein, window coverings are attached directly to their windows via suction cups mounted to a rear of the device. Further according to Reid and his co-inventors, the past several decades have been marked by tremendous growth in the types of window covering materials that are available to purchasers. Starting with roller shades and slatted horizontal blinds, the field of window coverings has blossomed to include a wide array of different types of coverings. These have included pleated shades, Roman shades, cellular shades and many others.
Also known to window coverings are shutters, or interior shutters more particularly. Interior shutters have horizontal louvers or slats to control sun light, air flow, visibility etc. Typically, the louvers or slats have their collective angle controlled by a tilt bar. Additionally, interior shutters may hinge on either side of a window so that they can be opened to allow full light access. Most interior designers would consider these shutters to be aesthetically pleasing to the inside environment providing a plantation or European style atmosphere.
One problem with indoor shutters is that they can provide an annoying glare even when fully closed due to light rays through cracks. Also, as with some other forms of window coverings, lines of glare, such as that on a television or computer screen, can be annoying even when sun light is less than its peak intensity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window covering system to shutters that artfully combines the hard look of a shutter with the soft elegance of fabric. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a window covering system wherein many different fabrics could be chosen to provide a variety of pattern/color options as well as different light and solar transmission, and view through properties. It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a window covering system that can be easily manipulated and changed based on the particular desires of a user at a particular time. It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide a window covering for interior shutters that is relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.